It is known to incorporate means in a power-operated trowel enabling blades to be tilted in either direction around the radial, horizontal axis of the respective mounting arms on which the blades are mounted in the typical motor-powered trowel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,178; 2,826,971; 3,062,107; and 3,412,657 teach various mechanical and hydraulic arrangements for adjusting the blade tilt around the radial, horizontal axis of the mounting arms.
It is also known that after a power-operated trowel has been in service for an extended time the blades will often require adjustment to change the working plane of the blades with respect to an inner horizontal transverse axis through the arms. Sometimes the operator may bend the blade mounting arm to adjust the operating plane of the blade with respect to such axis. In other instances, a temporary shim, washer, or other means, will be jammed into the blade mounting arm connection on the rotor assembly to change the plane of the blade with respect to such axis. The need to adjust the blade in this respect is particularly acute with respect to unidirectional motor-powered trowels of the type in which the blades do not tilt around the longitudinal arm axis.
With the foregoing in mind, the object of the present invention is that of providing an improved troweling blade rotor assembly having means to individually adjust the angle of the working surface of each blade with respect to an inner, transverse axis passing through the blade support arm, particularly for unidirectional motor powered trowels.